finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason comes to town!
"my names jason by the way and this is jenny!" -jason meeting finn and his friends for the first time- Jason comes to town is the Seventh episode of Finn the fox it introduces the characters from the short jason and the diary jason and his girlfriend jenny meeting finn the fox and his friends Characters in this episode Finn the fox luke the croc Kevin the kangaroo Sarah the lizard Carlos the dog (Cameo) Jerry the gator (mentioned only) Daron the angry rhino (First appearance) Gary the clown (first appearance) Mike jr (cameo) Derek (Cameo) Jason the warlus (debut) jenny (debut) sally (cameo) mr pepper (cameo) plot W.I.P Trivia * this Episode confirms jason and jenny are now Finn characters * this was going to be the episode finn meets rocko but guardian ninja canceled the crossover between the two characters cause rocko is a cartoon character. from a tv show and finn is guardian ninjas own character so thats why he changed it to finn meeting jason the walrus * Rocko from rml is even seen as a cameo in this episode * jerry does not appear in this episode making this the first episode since episode 2 where he never appears in, * Carlos only appears as a cameo in the episode, he was seen watching his friends fight daran, its unknown why he didn't help, its either because daran may have beaten him up before, or he was afraid of facing daran,or he just wanted to watch, * this is the first time david never appears since his introducion in episode 4, david was going to appear in this episode as a cameo however he didn't * this is the first episode to have a sneak peek, * the dog barking at finn and finn yelling at it is a reference to rocko yelling at the bird to shut up, and the dog barking was based on guardian ninjas issue in real life, the scene was not actually gonna be in the episode but due to the annoying event that has happen in real life, ninja decided to add in this scene, * the dog resembles veggie city junior and has his voice. (its possibly because guardian ninja hated the previous series and decides to make the dog resemble the veggie city character) * derek, mike jr, mr pepper, and sally appears as cameos in this episode, sally was grounded 2 episodes ago, its unknown if she sneaked off her house or she was allowed to go to the arcade, * the rat kevin encounters has a Similar voice to george, however the rat is not related to him, * This is the first episode since episode 3 to not feature parts and is also the first full episode on the finn the fox channel * there is many veggie city easter eggs starting from the begining with the dog that looks like junior barking and a lizard girl that resembles veggie city rosie playing games, and lisa and rocky from veggie city seen playing video games, theres also 2 games that has easter eggs from guardian ninjas older series the toys of crazyness and jedi randomness * this is the first time we seen luke as a child. in a flashback, and sarah as a child in a picture, making them the second 2 main characters seen as children, the first being carlos but only when seeing crazy things by shala * even though this episode is about finn meeting jason the episode's main focus characters are luke and sarah, because of luke's fear of gary and daran attacking and sarah figuring out why jenny looks similar which makes this the first episode to focus on the two characters * its revealed that sarah and jenny met eachother at preschool and never heard from eachother since. until the episode, Errors * when daran insults jason, finn, kevin, sarah, and luke, after hitting jenny he calls sarah a gecko instead of a lizard, unless he called her a gecko as a insult, Category:Season 1 Category:Finn episodes Category:Episodes focusing on finn Category:Episodes focusing on jason Category:Episodes focusing on jenny Category:Episodes where jerry never appeared Category:Episodes focusing on luke Category:Episodes focusing on sarah